When YuGiOh Goes Bad, AGAIN!
by Shadow the Idiot
Summary: The YGO crew, me , my Yami, and another person are on a plane to spend a vacation in Jamaica, but things get stupid and crazy as usual, but even worse when they arrive in Jamaica!
1. Attack of the 'And Thens'

Shadow:IIIIIIIIIIII'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm BACK!  
  
YamiShadow:We've only been gone for a few months because you got addicted to your new Gamecube game.  
  
Shadow:So?Nintendo is cool.  
  
YamiShadow:Damn it, can't you be serious for one moment?  
  
Shadow:It depends. What did I have first? 20 pounds of caffeine, or 20 pounds of sugar?  
  
YamiShadow:GOD DAMN IT I'LL KICK YA IN YOUR NUTS!  
  
Shadow:Hmm, nice idea, but guess what?  
  
YamiShadow:What?  
  
Shadow:A titanium steel bar+my right hand+your head= what exactly?  
  
YamiShadow:Dunno.  
  
Shadow:Let's find out. *beats the crap out of Y/S with T.S. bar* Ok, let's start this thing now.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
When YuGiOh Goes Bad, AGAIN! Chapter 1: Here we go again!  
  
SUMMARY--VACATION!!!!!!!!The YGO crew, Shadow, Y/S and one other person go onto a vacation, to Jamaica, on a plane unfourtunately, and this all starts out with Shadow and Y/S bother Seto Kaiba. FYI it's night time, and everyone started sleeping early for some reason.  
  
Shadow:Are we there yet?  
  
Seto:No.  
  
Y/S:Now?  
  
Seto:No.  
  
Shadow:How about now?  
  
Seto:No.  
  
Y/S:Now?  
  
Seto:No.  
  
Shadow:Now?  
  
Seto:GOD DAMNIT SHUT THE F*** UP!!!  
  
=Shadow and Y/S exchange looks and shrug  
  
Y/S:*smiles fiendishly*How about.....NOW?  
  
Seto:WHY YOU LITTLE BITC*becomes cut off*  
  
Shadow:Shut up Kaiba.  
  
Y/S:*to Shadow*Now what?  
  
Shadow:Don't worry I got an idea*calls over steward*Can I have a talk with you for a second?*he and steward whisper quitely* [A.N. stewardess is a girl, so obviously steward is a guy, just for those who are confused]  
  
Steward:Sure, why not?  
  
Shadow:Sweet.  
  
Y/S:What'd you do?  
  
Shadow:YOu'll find out *walks off* I'll be back.  
  
=A steward who looks oddly like Shadow pushes a cart next to Seto  
  
Shadow:*trying to disguise voice and lowers his hat to hide his face*Would you like a drink?  
  
Seto:Yeah some water would be good.  
  
Shadow:And then?  
  
Seto:And maybe some crackers  
  
Shadow:And then?  
  
Seto:No that's it.  
  
Shadow:And then?  
  
Seto:NO AND THEN!  
  
Shadow:And then?  
  
Seto:NO AND THEN!  
  
Shadow:And then?  
  
Seto:NO AND THEN!  
  
Shadow:And then?  
  
Seto:NO AND THEN!  
  
Yami:*S.P.O.-Seriously Pissed Off*SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
=5 minutes later  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*falls back asleep*  
  
Y/S:One word to describe that  
  
Seto + Shadow:DDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y/S:Exactly  
  
Shadow:be right back*leaves*  
  
Mai:*Yawns*Did somebody just get P.O.'d?  
  
Shadow:*returns*Hey, what happened?  
  
Seto:Some damn Steward was messing with my head and that damn pharoah got P.O.'d, severly, he should take some asprins or something.  
  
Shadow + Y/S:*snickers*  
  
Seto:What's so funny?  
  
Shadow:Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
=5 minutes later  
  
hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh............ nothing.  
  
Seto:Riiiiiiiiiiiight. Well, I'm sleeping for the night, see you tomorrow.  
  
Shadow:We don't sleep.  
  
Mai:*like Gary Coleman* What chu talkin bout Shadow?  
  
Shadow:Me and my Yami are somewhat of a unique kind of Insomniac.  
  
Y/S:As in, we sleep, we just don't need it.  
  
Joey:*was actually hearing this conversation the entire time*Then how do you stay up?  
  
Shadow:Mountain dew and sugar cookies with frosting.  
  
Joey:Damn, that must be some messed up sugar cookies then.  
  
Shadow:Hmmm, oh well *yanks TV/Radio out of backpack and hooks up head phones to it*I'm watchin TV I'll see y'all in the morning.  
  
Y/S:*Does same as Shadow*Yeah, same here, later.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Y/S:You're messed up.  
  
Shadow:So's your head.  
  
Y/S:I forgot bout' that *falls unconscious*  
  
Shadow:Well, if YOU want to be that one other person I mentioned in the summary, send in a review with name, age, personality, additute towards certain characters including myself and my yami. That's about it so R+R! 


	2. Chapter 25543123464645346468731126498311

Shadow:Guess who's back, back again, umm.. Shadow's back-back, back again!  
  
Y/S:What's with you and rap?  
  
Shadow:I only like Linkin Park rap. MIKE SHINODA RULES! Now, in this chapter, the OTHER person actually isn't going to show up until we arrive, but in the chapter there is SLIGHT, SLIGHT romance.  
  
Y/S:By the way, how come only Mai and Serenity are the only girls on this plane?  
  
Shadow: A.I hate Tea`, I have enough friendship as it is being a jackass with my friends, 2. Miss Ancient Egypt just creeps me out, 3. That teddy bear girl creeps me out too.  
  
Y/S:Just start the damn chapter  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2:Crazy people, romance, and how the f*** did duke devlin get on this plane?  
  
==Next day, still on the plane, unfortunately Lunch Time  
  
Joey:Can I have your fries now?  
  
Yami:No.  
  
Joey:How about now?  
  
Yami:No.  
  
Joey:Now?  
  
Yami:No  
  
Joey:Now?  
  
Yami:No  
  
Joey:Now?  
  
Yami:No  
  
Seto:Shut the fuck up already.  
  
Shadow:How about we don't and say we did?  
  
Tea:*chuckles*  
  
Shadow:Ok, I thought I didn't let you on here, how'd you get here?  
  
Tea:Bakura's Luggage.  
  
=Shadow and Y/S give cold stares to Bakura  
  
Bakura:What the hell do you 2 want?  
  
=Shadow nudges Y/S  
  
Y/S:$200.  
  
Bakura:Ok.*gives Y/S money*Now go away.  
  
Y/S:K.*he and Shadow walk back to their seats*  
  
Shadow:Give me that!*takes money*  
  
Y/S:What was that for?  
  
Shadow:You got $200 when we were back home, it's my turn to get some cash!  
  
Y/S:Alright.  
  
=Bakura realizes what he just did [A.N. Ryou-Good, BAkura-Bad/Yami]  
  
Bakura:Ah Shit, not again!  
  
Shadow:*yells at Bakura*NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA!WE GOT YOUR CASH, HAHA!  
  
Y/S:Wait, one more thing*grabs french fries*HEY JOEY, WANT MY FRIES?  
  
Joey:Huh? Yeah, hand em' over, NOW!  
  
Y/S:Fetch doggy *throws them onto Mai's Lap :D*  
  
Joey:FRENCH FRIES!!!!!*dives into Mai's Lap*  
  
Mai:EWWWww! Get off sicko!*smacks Joey*  
  
Y/S:Same as before, one word to describe that  
  
Joey:DDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow:Sucker.  
  
Yugi:Shadow?  
  
Shadow:YYYYYeeeeessss?  
  
Yugi:Can I have a sugar cookie?  
  
Shadow:Who told you?  
  
Yugi:Yami.  
  
Shadow:Hold on.*throws a Stephen King book at Yami*YOU JACKASS!  
  
Yami:Well, that's what you get for disturbing my rest.  
  
Shadow:Eh, ok.*back to Yugi*No, you can't have a cookie Yugi.  
  
Yugi:Awwwww!  
  
Mokuba:Can I have one?  
  
Shadow:*thought*Damn Seto Kaiba.*back to reality*No.  
  
Ryou:Can I?  
  
Shadow:No.  
  
Serenity:Can I?  
  
Shadow:Hmmm... sure*hands Serenity a cookie*  
  
Ryou:What was that for?  
  
Shadow:I don't trust you 3. Especially Yugi for what happened at my house with him, Tristian, and Joey. [A.N.-Don't remember? Read the my other story!]  
  
Tristian:*snickers*  
  
Shadow:Shut up you stupid chiuaua's assistant.  
  
Seto:*thought*Hmm, chiuaua's assistant, I got to remember that.  
  
Tea:You like Serentity don't you?  
  
=Tea's question catches the attention of 3 certain people [Joey, Seto, Tristian]  
  
Shadow:Uh....no. Like I said before I don't trust the 2 short people, no offense, and the guy with a messed up Yami. That's messed up.  
  
Mai:You like her and you know it.  
  
Shadow:I could easily kick you off of this plane faster than Joey can think, and believe me he thinks pretty fast, he just doesn't pay attention.  
  
Y/Marik:Wanna bet?*pulls out switchknife*  
  
Shadow:Why not?*already has his blade from the flute up under Y/M's chin*  
  
Y/M:Ok, ok, I'll back off.  
  
Y/S:You wouldn't like my aibou pissed off, no you wouldn't.  
  
Shadow:*Terminator voice*I'll be back*walks off*  
  
Mai:You got to admit it sometime!  
  
Shadow:CRACKW****!  
  
Mai:*surprised*damn, he got pissed off there.  
  
Y/S:I told ya.  
  
Mai:Shut up.  
  
Y/S:Hmm... how about I don't and say I did?  
  
Mai:No.  
  
Y/S:=(  
  
Shadow:*returns*Somethings not right.  
  
Y/S:I got a Gay vibe coming from that dark hallway.  
  
Y/M:Aw s***.  
  
Marik:S***  
  
Bakura:God damn, does he ever stop following us?  
  
Shadow:YamiShadow, Paintgun, stat.  
  
Y/S:*hands paintgun to Shadow*  
  
Shadow:This is gonna hurt me a lot more than it's gonna hurt you *opens fire on person in the hallway*  
  
=Pegasus' paintball battered body falls out of the darkness.  
  
Shadow:Well, that didn't hurt me at all!  
  
Y/S:Marik, YamiMarik, Bakura, do the honors and throw him out of the plane.  
  
Marik, Y/M + Bakura:Sweet.  
  
Seto:Do it quick before he wakes up, paintguns don't kill people you know.  
  
=Pegasus' body is thrown out of the plane, dropping on the island of amazingly gay men [let's not drop by to see how he's doing]  
  
Shadow:Glad that's over with.  
  
???:Not quite.*points gun at Shadow*  
  
Shadow:*turns around*Aw, shit. HIJACKER!  
  
'  
  
=Everyone turns their attention to the 'HiJacker'  
  
Hijacker:Grr..Ok,*grabs Serenity*Nobody tries anything or the girl dies.  
  
=That immediately stirred up Joey's, Shadow's, Seto's, and Tristian's anger.  
  
Shadow:I.  
  
Seto:Don't.  
  
Joey:Think.  
  
Tristian:So.  
  
Shadow:Wait one friggin second,*walks over to Hijacker*this guns a fake*snatches gun away*yeah I thought so, this is a friggin BB gun. You're ass is mine bitch. *turns to the other 3* You can have the remains when I'm done.  
  
=For about 10 Minutes Shadow is S.P.O. at the Hijacker and beats the shit out of him while Y/S, Y/M, Marik, and Bakura stand back and laugh very, very hard, since the Hijacker is calling for his mommy and suckin his toe. [TOE!?]  
  
Shadow:Bakura, this time just you, throw him out as usual.  
  
Bakura:Riiiight.*takes Hijacker and throws him out the plane.  
  
Seto:Hey, I thought we get what's left of him.  
  
Shadow:Hey, I almost NEVER honestly make a deal.  
  
Serenity:My hero!*hugs Shadow*  
  
Shadow:*blushes, and keep blushing and blushingg* [A.N.-Wow, I'm actually makin fun of myself here, COOL!]  
  
Tea:I knew it. You DO like her!  
  
Mai:Same here, you two should be an item!  
  
=Serenity and Shadow exchange looks and blush which really ticks off two of the other three guys, but Joey is quite happy with it.  
  
Seto:Back off bud, she's mine.  
  
Shadow:Since when?  
  
Seto:UH.......  
  
Shadow:Yeah I thought so.  
  
Serenity:Excuse me for a moment Shadow.*runs off and giggles*  
  
=Tea and Mai run after her  
  
Shadow:Uh..right, I'm going to go somewhere for a second...*leaves* [A.N.-Have ya notice we never follow me when I leave? Yeah that's because even made up charaters need privacy too]  
  
Y/S:Hmm, now I got nothin to do. Oh well, move on to the next best thing. Hey Tristian, come over here for a second!  
  
Tristian:What do you need?  
  
Y/S:I just need to ask some questions.  
  
Tristian:Ok.  
  
Y/S:Are you rich?  
  
Tristian:No.  
  
Y/S:Are you homeless?  
  
Tristian:No.  
  
Y/S:Did you buy the tickets?  
  
Tristian:No.  
  
Y/S:Are you straight?  
  
Tristian:No. WAIT I ME-  
  
Y/S:HEY EVERYONE, TRISTIAN JUST SAID HE WAS GAY  
  
=ALL the guys back away from Tristian  
  
Tristian:I'm not gay! Shadow's damn Yami tricked me!  
  
Yami:Riiight.  
  
Seto:Not even YamiShadow goes that low.  
  
Y/S:*thought*Yes I do, stupid Kaiba, I just don't show it.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shadow:I'll admit, in real life I really like Serenity, but doesn't every YGO fan have a crush on some character?  
  
Y/S:Nah just you.  
  
Shadow:Damn it, shut up.*beats down Y/S with a 2x4* and remember, if you want to be the person we see when we arrive in Jamaica, post a review with name, personality, age, and additute towards certain characters including myself and my yami, so Review please, we like reviews! 


	3. Chapter 31495347190234738974873457357398

Y/S:Think they noticed?  
  
Shadow:Nah, but I'll tell them anyways, in case you didn't notice, last chapter the title said something about Duke, but, he's not really a favorite of me so I just wanted to mess with any Duke fans there that he was going to be here, but, NOPE!  
  
Duke:That isn't cool man.  
  
Shadow:OO; *throws Duke into one of them prison asylum cells, with the cushioning on all the walls* HEY BAKURA! *throws book at him*  
  
Bakura:*catches book*? What the hell is this for? *reads book title* How to torture people who play dungeon dice monsters more than one time, interesting.  
  
Shadow:Go into the room with the cushioned walls and find out.  
  
=Bakura heads into cushioned room and finds Duke in a straightjacket  
  
Bakura:Hmm, hey thanks for the torture dummy!  
  
Shadow:No prob.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sugarcult, but both would be nice to own! =)  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3: When music from SugarCult hits the YGO crew's ears, [SugarCult's a real band, and they rock!]  
  
Shadow:*rocks head side to side while listening to Sugarcult's 'Pretty Girl (The Way)' and softly singing to it*  
  
Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
  
That's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you feel  
  
It's the way  
  
That he kisses you  
  
It's the way  
  
That he makes you fall in love  
  
She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
  
And that's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
And that's what you get for falling again  
  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
  
Mai:What are you listening to?  
  
Shadow:Sugarcult's Start Static album  
  
Yugi, Ryou, and Mokuba:SUGAR???WHERE'S THE SUGAR???  
  
Shadow:No sugar jackasses, it's the name of a band, 'Sugarcult'.  
  
Joey:Strange name for a band.  
  
Shadow:Linkin Park is a strange name, but tons of people like their music, including me!  
  
Seto:Why do you listen to Punk and Rock music anyways?  
  
Shadow:I do cause' I do, same reason why Yugi duels, or why you own Kaiba Corp., it's because you do, otherwise, we wouldn't be on this friggin planet. and anyways, rap sucks, and pop music attracts too many little kids. *pops pixie stix into his mouth then his hand starts twitching*.....AHH! Too much pressure man!  
  
Y/S:Great now he's acting like Tweek from South Park. *smacks Shadow with an unusually large... rubber mallet* [WHACKKKKKK! WHACCCCCCCCCKKKKKK! WWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKK!]  
  
Shadow:*takes mallet from Y/S* MY TURN!!!!!!!![WHACKWHACKWHACKWHACKWHACKWHACKWHACKWHACKWHACKWHACKWHACKWHACKWHACKWHACKWHACKWHACKWHACKWHACKWHACKWHACKWHACKWHACKWHACKWHACKWHACKWHACKWHACK]YAY! THAT WAS FUN, MORE SUGAR, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
=Y/S is unconscious at the moment  
  
Serenity:You should calm down more.*takes mallet and makes one big smack on Shadow's head* [ in slow motion: WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]  
  
Shadow:Ow.*falls unconscious*  
  
=Yugi, Mokuba and Ryou all exchange looks  
  
Yugi:You thinkin what I'm thinkin?  
  
Mokuba:Yep  
  
Ryou:Let's just grab the sugar before someone else does.  
  
Joey:I'll confiscate this.*takes the sugar cookies and MOuntain Dew*  
  
Ryou:Damn food-hoggin Jackass.  
  
Shadow:*wakes up suddenly*I'm going to talk with the pilot for a second...  
  
=Shadow goes into pilots room... place or whatever  
  
Shadow:Pilot? WHAT THE FUCK!?  
  
==Sees that Rebecca is driving the plane  
  
Shadow:Where the hell is your license?  
  
Rebecca:here on Teddy's back.*shows him teddy's back*  
  
Shadow:I thought I said you couldn't come.  
  
Rebecca:So, you never I couldn't be the pilot, and BTW, YOU SCARED TEDDY, SO GET OUT YOU MEANIE!!!*whacks Shadow with teddy*  
  
Shadow:Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow.*leaves* DAmn she's a b---- for a 8-year old, Christ!  
  
Marik:So, Shadow, who the f***'s driving this plane?  
  
Shadow:Probably your Yami's and Ryou's worst nightmare.  
  
Y/M and Bakura suddenly get pissed off  
  
Bakura:We'll be back.*he and Y/M leave to the pilot's room*  
  
about 30 minutes later Bakura and Y/M return battered with bruises  
  
Shadow:She beat you down with the bear?  
  
Bakura:Yeah. damn, what's in that bear, steel?  
  
Shadow:Probably.  
  
Yugi:So who's piloting this plane?  
  
Shadow:Does the name 'Rebecca Hawkins' mean anything to you?  
  
Yugi:Eh... yeah, but let's just relax, we're going to Jamaica anyways, right?  
  
Shadow:Yeah. *thought*yes... soon I will be stoned like the heavens...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shadow:If you would like to tourture a Yami, including mine, post a review with which Yami you'd like to tourture, and in which way, and put 1-800-HURT-A-YAMI after it to show that you dialed it! BTW also, if you want to be the person...crap just read the bottom part of the previous chapters. REVIEW, YOU MUST REVIEW, NOW, I SHALL GIVE YOU ENDLESS AMOUNTS OF SUGAR IF YOU DO! 


	4. Chapter 49364039570341783204891235635873

Shadow:Dum, de dum, de dum, Ok I'm bored. still bored, and bored and bored, AND STRAIGHTJACKETS ARE COOOOOOOLLLLLLL!!!  
  
Y/S:You got into my secret stash of chocolate cream oreos didn't you?  
  
Shadow:Yep. *sees squirrel*SQUIRREL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *madly chases after squirrel, BTW, sugarcult will once more be mentioned in this story, as a song modifyed for a YGO character, probably Yami, I can only think of his name to fit into the songs.  
  
Yami:*stole Shadow's CD Player and listens to 'Bouncin off the Walls' then sings really loud*  
  
I'M BOUNCIN OFF THE WALLS AGAIN,  
  
I'M LOOKING LIKE A FOOL AGAIN,  
  
I THREW AWAY MY REPUTATION,  
  
ONE MORE SONG FOR THE RADIO STATION!  
  
Shadow:Jesus, might as well start before he spoils the song for those who haven't heard it.  
  
DISCLAIMA: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH, OR SUGARCULT, OR THEIR SONG, I CHANGED MY NAME, WHICH WERE MODIFIED TO FIT YGO STANDARDS. AND NEXT CHAPTER I SHALL DO, BOUNCIN OFF THE WALLS, WHICH I MAY PUT YAMI IN, BECAUSE IT SEEMS FUNNY ONCE YOU KNOW THE LYRICS I ADJUSTED, HEHEHHE  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4:NEW YGO HIT SINGLE MADE AFTER SUGARCULT'S 'I CHANGED MY NAME' , IT'S 'Joey Changed His Name'  
  
Summary===Let's see, Rebecca's the Pilot, Pegasus was dropped off and a island full of gay men, Bakura and Y/M are battered, I'm semi-Sugar high, and everyone else is normal, besides me pissing off Seto... AAGAIN, w/o the help of my Yami, I got my cookies and soda back from Joey, and then he and Yami stole my CD player with my sugarcult Cd [A.N.- NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]  
  
Shadow:Can I have a dollar?  
  
Seto:No.  
  
Shadow:How about now?  
  
Seto:No.  
  
Shadow:Now?  
  
Seto:No.  
  
Shadow:Now?  
  
Seto:No.  
  
Shadow:Now?  
  
Seto:No.  
  
Shadow:Now?  
  
Seto:No.  
  
Shadow:Now?  
  
Seto:No.  
  
Shadow:Now?  
  
Seto:No.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Shadow:Now?  
  
Seto:No.  
  
Shadow:Now?  
  
Seto:No.  
  
Shadow:Now?  
  
Seto:No.  
  
Shadow:Now?  
  
Seto:No.  
  
Shadow:Now?  
  
Seto:No.  
  
Shadow:Now?  
  
Seto:No.  
  
Mai:Damn it, shut the friggin hell up!  
  
Yami:*listens to Sugarcult* I like this song, 'Bouncin off the Walls'  
  
Joey:Yeah, but I like 'I changed my name', cuz I'd change Seto's name to Mr. Hankey!  
  
Seto:You wish doggy boy.  
  
Shadow:I could readjust the songs for your likings, say put your name in it and such  
  
Yami + Joey:DO IT!DO IT!DO IT!DO IT!DO IT!DO IT!DO IT!DO IT!DO IT!DO IT!DO IT!DO IT!DO IT!DO IT!DO IT!  
  
Shadow:Alright, alright, just hold on one second. *readjusts songs*  
  
2 hours later  
  
Shadow:Ok, I could only get one of them done, so Joey, it's your lucky day, your song gets played first, let's see where's that button?*sees button and pushes it to show a giant stereo plop on Seto's head*  
  
Seto:OW!  
  
=Shadow pops cd in with readjusted song  
  
Shadow: This is 'Joey changed his Name'  
  
Seto:*under his breath*to doggy boy.  
  
WARNING:You should just skip this part... I just put it in cuz I was bored and was listening to Sugarcult.  
  
Slow, but somewhat evil melody plays as music  
  
He couldn't sleep last night  
  
his ears were ringing in my head  
  
Best friends with the boogie man  
  
He may be better off here dead  
  
Running on empty once again  
  
Too tired for tears he dreads  
  
Sink deep into those magic dreams  
  
While he blasts off in his bed  
  
And you know he played it all in here  
  
Where everyone hides their darkest shades of fears  
  
And he threw my whole night down the drain  
  
You know cause everyone says that he's not the same   
  
Since Joey changed His name  
  
Three hours later and He was staring at the ceiling still  
  
Xanax does nothing more but calm the sleeping thrill  
  
Turning the pillows round and round to find the cold spot for his head  
  
Ah, bless his only friend  
  
And you know he played it all in here  
  
Where everyone hides their darkest shades of fears  
  
And he threw his whole night down the drain  
  
You know cause everyone says that he's not the same  
  
And everyone turns tricks for fickle fame  
  
He feels his body's lost control  
  
his knees get weak as he drift away  
  
And it gets darker, darker  
  
Dreaming's where he IS  
  
And you know he played it all in here  
  
Where everyone hides their darkest shades of fears  
  
And He threw his whole night down the drain  
  
And you know he played it all in here  
  
Where everyone hides their darkest shades of fears  
  
And he threw my whole night down the drain  
  
You know cause everyone says that i'm not the same  
  
Since Joey changed his name  
  
Joey:so, DO YA LIKE IT?DO YA LIKE IT?DO YA LIKE IT?DO YA LIKE IT?DO YA LIKE IT?DO YA LIKE IT?  
  
Everyone:yeah, it's good.  
  
Joey:*like a drama queen*They like it! They really like it!I'm so proud of myself!  
  
Shadow:Riiight. *brings giant rubber hammer and beats down Joey* [WhackWhackWhackWhackWhackWhackWhackWhackWhackWhackWhackWhack]  
  
Joey:ow.  
  
Rebecca:*over intercom* In about 3 more days we shall arrive in Jamaica.  
  
Seto:What is this, a one way trip?  
  
Shadow:yes, on this plane, we have gourmet food, an arcade, beauty salon, clothing shop, and gumball machines, and a paintball shooting range for games and such.  
  
Bakura:Why didn't you tell us this before?  
  
Shadow:You neva asked.  
  
Tea, Mai, and Serenity:BEAUTY SALON!!! CLOTHES!!!  
  
Y/S, Seto, and Marik:ARCADE!!! [A.N.-strange how they suddenly developed an interest in video games, yes?]  
  
Joey and Tristian:GOURMET FOOD!  
  
Yugi, Ryou, and Mokuba:GUMBALL MACHINES! ANYONE GOT A QUARTER?  
  
=Yami, Y/M, and Bakura exchange looks as they head to the painball range, and Shadow follows  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shadow:Mom and Daddy's got the best cocaine, and ritalin's isn't the same anymore...  
  
Y/S:Damn it, you're addicted to Sugarcult, aren't you?  
  
Shadow:Yep, to that, LInkin park, most Animes, sugar, Nintendo, Video Games, and Mountain Dew  
  
REVIEEW AND I SHALL GIVE YOU ENDLESS AMOUNTS OF SUGAR, UNLIMITED SUGAR HIGH, SUGAR HIGH HELPS WRITE BETTER STORIES, CAUSE MOST GOOD ONES ARE WRITTEN BY THOSE WHO WROTE THEM ON SUGAR HIGH! 


	5. Yami with Sugar

Shadow:=( People don't like my stories...oh well, I'll just keep typing them cuz I'm bored!  
  
Y/S:Great, more torture.  
  
Shadow:Hey, at least I treat you nicely in my stories! Hey Bakura?  
  
Bakura:What?  
  
Shadow:Can I have 200 dollars?  
  
Bakura:Sure.*hands over money*  
  
Shadow:Thanks, stupid baka.  
  
Bakura:*realizes what he did, again*SHIT!  
  
DISCLAIMA: I don't own anything but my friends, who I love... to tourture. Severly. Painfully.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5: 3 days left, and Yami's bouncin off the walls, literally [i.e. HE'S FRIGGIN SUGAR HIGH!]  
  
sUMMMARY==Oh about 3 days left till Jamaica [being stoned for me =)], and now we see Shadow nibbling on a cookie.  
  
Shadow:*nibbling on cookie*[nibblenibblenibblenibblenibblenibblenibblenibblenibblenibblenibble]  
  
Yugi:Can I have a cookie?  
  
Shadow:No.  
  
Mokuba:How about me?  
  
Shadow:No.  
  
Ryou:Me?  
  
Shadow:No.  
  
Serenity:Me?  
  
Shadow:Sure.*gives cookie to Serenity*  
  
Yami:Me?  
  
Shadow:Sure.*gives one to Yami*  
  
Mai:I can understand giving one to Serenity but--  
  
Shadow:*blushes then P.O.'d*HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU I DON'T LIKE HER.  
  
Mai:I wasn't even gonna assume that, but you did, so I guess you like her*Shadow and Serenity blush madly*, but why Yami?  
  
Shadow:*has voice like Mr. Mackey from South Park*Yami's cool, m'kay?  
  
Joey:*same voice*M'kay  
  
Everyone else:M'kay  
  
Y/S:Yo hikari, throw me a bottle of some MD [i.e. Mountain Dew]  
  
Shadow:Yami, catch! *throws CD Player to Yami*  
  
Yami:*puts it on and plays CD in it*...WHEEE!!!!!*starts jumping on the walls and bounces off from one to the other.  
  
Shadow:By the way, I got him Sugar high earlier  
  
Yugi:WHATTT!!!!!  
  
Shadow:Then the Song he's listening to is... well, obviously 'bouncin off the walls' [A.N.-You HAVE realized my obsession with Sugarcult, haven't you?]  
  
Yami:I'M BOUNCIN OFF THE WALLS, WHEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea:wHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?  
  
Shadow:*not paying attention* It ain't happenin', I got sunshine, in a bag, I'm useless, but not for long, the future is coming on...  
  
Y/M:He creeps me out when he does that.  
  
Rebecca:*comes out of pilot's room*Ok, what's all the commotion? *Yami buzzes by as he bounces off wall after wall*AHHH!!!  
  
Bakura, Y/M, and Shadow:AHHHH!! DEMON CHILD!!! *all run away*  
  
Rebecca:Hmph, serves them right for scaring me in the first place.*returns to piloting plane*  
  
Yugi:I don't think I wanna know.  
  
Shadow:*hiding in lavatory[bathroom], with Bakura and Y/M behind him*Is she gone?  
  
Yugi:Yep.  
  
==all three return  
  
Shadow:Ok, now what?  
  
Mai:I got an idea! Wait for a second. *opens three baggage containers as three fan girls fall out*You okay girls?  
  
==All three nod  
  
Shadow:Exactly who's fangirls are they?  
  
Mai:Let me ask, *whispers with girls*they say their yours.  
  
Shadow:I'm not even a friggin character in the show, let alone have any fangirls at all!  
  
Mai:Well, they say their yours, so get over it.  
  
Fangirl #1:STEAL HIS CLOTHES SO WE CAN SELL THEM ON EBAY!  
  
=other fangirls nod in favor  
  
Shadow:Shit. paintgun sta--shit again  
  
Fangirl #2:OOOHHH, LOOK I GOT HIS PAINTGUN!!!  
  
Shadow:Damn it, uh... if you leave me alone, and jump out of the plane, uh... Seto will be your slave for a month!  
  
Seto:WHAT!!!!!  
  
Fangirls:ALRIGHT!!!*they jump out of the plane, dead when they land*  
  
Shadow:Calm down jackass, I just said that so they'd leave us alone.  
  
Seto:*relieved* Ok, Mai, what we're you gonna say again?  
  
Mai:I was thinking we could play truth or dare, wait, girl huddle!*all the girls huddle, including rebecca who unexpectedly showed up there.*   
  
=Guys huddle as well  
  
Mai:So how are we gonna do it?  
  
Tea:I say torture then the worst way possible!  
  
Serenity:Could we not do it to Shadow?  
  
Mai:hmm, you really like him don't you?  
  
Serenity:*blushes*yes.  
  
Tea:Alright, but only because you said so, but we still get to torture the others right?  
  
Serenity:Yeah, I'm cool with that.  
  
=Guys' Huddle  
  
Shadow:Ok, I got an Idea  
  
Bakura:spit it out then.  
  
Shadow:Ok, that brat Rebecca is out of the pilot seat, Marik, you and Bakura run to the pilot room and well, keep it for us until I think of something, here's a paint gun and knife in case something happens.  
  
Marik:dibs on Paintgun!  
  
Bakura:Shit, hmm at least I get the knife, hehehe.  
  
Yugi:What about the rest of us?  
  
Shadow:You guys can do what you want, but Yugi, I suggest you calm Yami down, he's still bouncing off the walls.  
  
Yami:*still bouncing off wall after wall*WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi:Riiight.  
  
Shadow:Seto, you and my Yami stall for time until Bakura and Marik get their job done.  
  
Seto:Riight  
  
Y/S:Ok, sure, but if I get my assed kicked, I'm taking 'the good stuff' away from you. [don't ask]  
  
Shadow:-_- I'm willing to take that chance.  
  
all the guys:REEEAAAADDDY??? BREAK!  
  
=Bakura and Marik edge closer to the pilot room  
  
=Seto and Y/S stand behind the girls, just to annoy them  
  
=Shadow is listening to Trapt's 'Headstrong' on his CD Player  
  
=Yugi tries to calm Yami down, but fails miserably  
  
=Y/M is hiding in the lavatory, away from Rebecca  
  
=Girls try to keep away Seto and Y/S by throwing random items, one being a suitcase.  
  
Seto and Y/S:OWWWWWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWO!!!!  
  
=Ryou and Mokuba steal some of Shadow's cookies and get Sugar high, so they, as well as Yami, start bouncing off the walls, AGAIN!  
  
Shadow:*looks up at the 3 sugar high people*Hmm, I need to stop bringing sugar and caffeine on the vacation trips. and keep it to myself. oh well.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shadow:Hmm, niiiccceeeeeeee.  
  
Y/S:No it isn't!  
  
Shadow:is!  
  
Y/S:isn't!  
  
Shadow:is!  
  
Y/S:isn't!  
  
Shadow:is!  
  
Y/S:isn't!  
  
Shadow:is!  
  
Y/S:isn't!  
  
Shadow:is!  
  
Y/S:isn't!  
  
Shadow:is!  
  
Y/S:isn't!  
  
Shadow:is!  
  
Y/S:isn't!  
  
Shadow:is!  
  
Y/S:isn't!  
  
Shadow:is!  
  
Y/S:isn't!  
  
Shadow:is!  
  
Y/S:isn't!  
  
Mai:You know, they look cute when they argue!  
  
Serenity:Especially Shadow!  
  
Shadow:*blushes*  
  
Yugi:*sugarhigh*REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!  
  
Yami:NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!  
  
Ryou:Please? With lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of sugar on top?  
  
Shadow:This will be incredibly annoying. oh well, REVIEW AND I SHALL GIVE INFITIOUS AMOUNTS OF SUGAR TO THOSE WHO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU WANT SUGAR, THEN REVIEW AND NO FLAMES OR NO SUGAR FOR YOU! 


	6. Chapter uh I forgot

Shadow:*Sitting in a corner wearing a straightjacket*  
  
Seto:What's with him?  
  
Y/S:One of his friends said 'Squirrel', and he went ballistic.  
  
Shadow:*giving cold stare to Seto*  
  
Seto:That's. God. Damn. Scary.  
  
Y/S:Well, he does that to everybody.  
  
Yugi:*pokes Shadow with a stick*  
  
Shadow:*eyeballs rolled back, obviously in a trance* [A.N.- I've seen people do this before]  
  
Yami:Let's just start the chapter before some one says squ--*pauses*, well, you know waht word!  
  
Shadow:BTW, A special reviewer requested to be in 1 chapter, so , well actually that's why she's special, she want's to be in my story, so she shall. Her name is Keiko, and her Yami is Ali! [Sorry but I had no time to email you!]  
  
DISCLAIMER:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my friends who I torture so... and my Yami [MINE, NOT YAMI-YAMI!]  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter uh.. I forgot:3 Days Left Part 2: Me and my Straightjackets   
  
Shadow:Um, how about we do truth or dare, uh, tomorrow?  
  
Mai:Why?  
  
Shadow:Cuz I gave you $10!*gives Mai $10*  
  
Mai:Ok, cool, tomorrow!  
  
Keiko:Hello  
  
Shadow:HOLY SHI-, ok... let me guess, you the co-pilot?  
  
Keiko:Yes and this is my Yami, Ali  
  
Ali:Hello.  
  
Shadow:Hold up. *looks at everyone*Let me guess, obsessive crush on someone?  
  
Keiko and Ali:Yup.  
  
Shadow:Who?  
  
Keiko:Yugi  
  
Ali:Yami  
  
[A.N.-Ok, Yami's Tenshi, you didn't really specify who liked who, so I went with instinct!]  
  
Yugi and Yami:We feel so loved! ^__^  
  
=Hugging goes on between them  
  
Shadow:Hey Marik!Bakura!uh, take over as pilots!  
  
Marik:Sweet  
  
Bakura:Can we crash it?  
  
Shadow:Do you want to kill people Bakura?  
  
Bakura:yes  
  
Shadow:Then don't crash the plane.  
  
Bakura:*thinks*ok.  
  
Shadow:*throws voice over to Yami*Squirrel.  
  
Y/S:YAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!*dives on Yami and beats the crap out of him*  
  
Yugi:What's with him?  
  
Shadow:Bad Hitchhiking experience. *smacks Y/S and puts him in a StraightJacket*  
  
Y/S:What th- ooooh, straightjacket.  
  
Keiko:He's weird.  
  
Joey:He's an idiot.  
  
Shadow:He's my Yami.  
  
Yami:Sup?  
  
Shadow:Not you! *smacks Yami and puts him in a straightjacket*  
  
Ali:HEY!!  
  
Shadow:Damn, I didn't kill him for Christ's Sake  
  
Y/M:Sweeet, now to take the puzzle.  
  
Shadow:2 things, 1. Yugi has the Puzzle, 2.*smacks Y/M and puts him in a straightjacket*  
  
Yugi:Now what?  
  
Shadow:Dunno  
  
=Ali struggles to get Yami out of the straightjacket  
  
Yami:I'm loved so very much. ^___^  
  
Shadow:By the way, there's a strap under your 'place' that should tighten... right about now  
  
=Yami, Y/S, and Y/M scream in pain  
  
Y/S:AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!MMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYY BBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami:*in pain*What... about.... mine..?  
  
Y/M:*pain*and... mine...  
  
Ali:here Yami, let me soothe your pain! *kisses him on the cheek*  
  
Yami:^__^ but my balls still hurt.  
  
Keiko:Calm down, you should be more calm, like Yugi!*kisses Yugi on the cheek*  
  
Yugi: ^__^ I'M VERY LOVED!!!  
  
Shadow:Riiight.   
  
Yugi:Shadow, can I have a cookie?  
  
Shadow:K.  
  
Yugi:*confused*why?  
  
Shadow:Because I'm afraid of what Keiko might do to me, she loves you remember?*gives cookie to Yugi*  
  
Yugi:Sweet. *kisses Keiko on the LIPS*  
  
Keiko:I'm in heaven. *faints*  
  
Shadow:I lose a lot more co-pilots that way. Wait, I forgot one more thing.  
  
Tea:What?  
  
Shadow:*smacks Tea REALLY hard and puts her in a straightjacket*  
  
Shadow:Ok, now I'm happy.  
  
Tea haters in the background:SHADOW RULES!  
  
Shadow:yeah, you know it!  
  
Mai:Are you gonna let them go anytime soon?  
  
Shadow:Are you gonna make out with Joey anytime soon?  
  
Mai:You little brat.  
  
Shadow:Look who's talking, spoiled b----.  
  
Mai:Grr..*walks off*  
  
Shadow:Man I love ticking people off. But still, I will let them go. maybe not Tea though.  
  
Tea haters:YAY!  
  
Shadow:Now what? Hm...  
  
Yugi:WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! I CAN FLYYYY!!!!! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!!!!!! BAKURA GOT SHOT BY THE FBIII!!!! I BELIEVE BIG BUTTS CAN SOAR THE SKIIIESSS!!!! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!!!  
  
Bakura:Nani? [What?]  
  
Shadow:Last time I give him a cookie, even if Keiko is here.  
  
Keiko:HE LOOOKS SOOOOOO CUTE! KAWAIII!!!  
  
Ali:*still struggling to get Yami out*  
  
Shadow:I'm letting him go later Ali, so just relax, uh... get to know each other!  
  
Ali:Riight, when are you letting him go?  
  
Shadow:I'm trying to figure that out.  
  
=Shadow sees Mokuba and Ryou reaching for his extremely sugary sugar cookies out of the corner of his eye  
  
Shadow:*snatches cookies*MY COOKIES!  
  
Mokuba:Damn it.  
  
Ryou:We were so close too.  
  
Shadow:*realizes Joey's eating all the food, no not the cookies, FOOOD!*JOEY! GOD DAMN IT WHY ARE YOU EATING ALL THE FUCKIN FOOD!!!!!!  
  
Joey:...So?  
  
Shadow:-__-; Ah fuck it, I'm going to the game room. *goes to game room* Now, I can do what I do best, being addicted to Video games! ^__^ Good thing I took the cookies with me! Oh one more thing, *snaps fingers* there.  
  
=Yami is freed from the straightjacket  
  
Yami:Nani? I'M FREEE!!!  
  
Ali:Thank God!! *glomps Yami*  
  
Yami:^__^  
  
Shadow:Noooo, thank me, I have the power of the author here!  
  
Yami fans:WHOOO, SHADOW USED TO SUCK, BUT NOW HE'S COOL!  
  
Shadow:Yeah- what? That was the wrong thing to say, sort of. *snaps fingers and fans burn to ashes*  
  
Yami:Why my fans?  
  
Shadow:They just happen to be hyperactive fangirls who would have taken your clothes, your aibou, your puzzle, leaving you butt naked and having nothing in possession.  
  
Yami:@_X  
  
Shadow:*looks at clock*damn, 10:00? AM? jesus, what the hell, did someone slow time down, oh yeah me, well, let's put it back then.*turns time to normal speed*  
  
Y/S:HIKARI!!!  
  
Shadow:What?  
  
Y/S:YOu never gave me my Mountain Dew!  
  
Shadow:*throws one at his forehead*There, drink up Jackass.  
  
=Interesting Story, nothing good or stupid happens later on , it just goes onto night time, everyone sleeps by them self, except for Keiko/Yugi, and Ali/Yami [MUWAHAHAHAHA, I hate happy endings]  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shadow:Don't you just love happy endings?  
  
All:No.  
  
Shadow:Neither do I, that's why I don't put them in my stories. Now for a repetition of what I did last post-chapter. And I'm keeping Keiko and Ali in the story, they seem to fit right in!  
  
Keiko and Ali:WE GET TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH YAMI AND YUGI! *hugs Yami and Yugi*  
  
Yami+Yugi:WE'RE SO LOVED!  
  
NOTICE:THERE IS SOMETHING AT THE BOTTOM AFTER THIS GIBBERISH  
  
Yugi:*sugarhigh*REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!  
  
Mokuba:*also sugarhighNOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!NOW!  
  
Ryou:*-__-sugar high*Please? With lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of sugar on top?  
  
Shadow:BELIEVE ME, THIS WILL GET ANNOYING. OH yeah, and I picked the person waiting for us in Jamaica, so if you want to be in the story, just post a review! I may put you in permanently 


	7. Too many people, no not really

Shadow:*cough* Well, I guess I have to perform some requested torturing, this time, Y/M!  
  
Y/M:Why me?  
  
Shadow:Cuz I said so!  
  
Y/M:*looks around*where is this person?  
  
Shadow:Well, she's going to appear in the story, along with another person who's joining us, can we bring them out please?I'd like to introduce to you, SILVER AND HER YAMI, YAMISILVER  
  
Silver:You didn't have to put my name in caps.  
  
Shadow:Well I wanted to!*sticks tongue out*  
  
Silver:-__-*grabs Shadow's tongue*  
  
Shadow: HOW! HOW! TONG! [trans: OW! OW! TONGUE!]  
  
Y/M:Let's just get on with the story.  
  
NOTICE:since my yami and silver's yami go with the same initals, I shall make it Y/Sh and Y/Si, good!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own YGO! Just my torture dummies*cough* uh.. I mean friends! [no friendship speeces please!]  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7:Uh, 2 days left and the horrible game begins!  
  
=SUMMARY/ Y/Sh and Y/M are still in straightjackets, Yami/Ali are making out???, and Yugi/Keiko are making out???, and I caught Tristian making out with a mirror???, creepy.  
  
Shadow:I brung more people on this trip!  
  
Ryou:Who?  
  
Bakura:*not paying attention to flight controls*Yeah who?  
  
Shadow:Actually their fans of yours! Basically girl versions of you from what I've seen. Silver! YamiSilver! Come over here! Chop chop!  
  
=2 Young girls appear  
  
Ryou:*drools* I think I'm In love *stares at Silver*  
  
Bakura:*thought*Hmm, her Yami has dragon wings and fangs, but she's actually kind of cute!  
  
Silver:RYOU! *kisses Ryou*  
  
Ryou:^___^I'm loved.  
  
Keiko:Hmph, he's nice, but he's no Yugi!  
  
Ali:Or Yami!  
  
Yugi/Yami:^______^  
  
Y/Si:*walks over to Bakura and covers his eyes*GUESS WHO?  
  
Bakura:Barney?  
  
Y/Si:Uh.. no me! *uncovers Bakura's eyes and kisses him*  
  
Bakura:^__^  
  
Shadow:Oh yeah, YamiMarik, there's a fan here to see you!  
  
Y/M:Hmm? where?  
  
-Fangirl comes out of nowhere and attaches herself to Y/M  
  
Shadow:That would be Lepris.  
  
Lepris:YamiMarik!!!!!!!*steals shirt and sticks it in her pocket*  
  
YamiMarik:Hey My shirt!Wait, I'm not in my straightjacket!  
  
Shadow:Don't look at me.  
  
YamiMarik:*looks at Shadow*  
  
Shadow: I SAID DON'T LOOK AT ME!  
  
Y/M:Eep.  
  
Shadow:hey a closet!*walks in and closes door* [A.N.- I love making myself look stupid!]  
  
Mai:hey, Let's not play Truth or Dare and play '7 minutes in Heaven'  
  
Girls nod in agreement, but suddenly Isis appears  
  
Shadow:Damn it, do you people teleport here or something!  
  
Y/S:iMaybe they do, and maybe they don't, it really doesn't matter now!  
  
Shadow:Let's just play that damn game so I can get it over with.  
  
Mai:Alright, alright, uh, we'll put everyone's name into 2 jars, one being boys, one being girls.  
  
then we draw names, then you know the rest.  
  
Shadow:Let me count, not counting Tristian, [A/N remember they still think he's gay] There's 11 guys, and 10 girls, hmm. Damn. Oh well*drinks soda*  
  
Mai:Ok, and the first drawing is........  
  
Shadow:*belches really loud* BBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!! hehee  
  
Mai:As I was saying... *draws name from girls jar* Serenity and...  
  
Serenity:*blushes*  
  
Seto:*inthought*please be me please be me please be me please be me please be me please be me please be me .  
  
Mai:*draws name from boys jar*Shadow.  
  
Shadow:*spits soda all over Seto then realizes what he did* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hmm, strange turn of events, eh, oh well. *walks into closet*  
  
Serenity:*walks into closet after him*  
  
Mai:YOu think they're gonn--  
  
TEa:HELL YES WOMAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING THEY LOVE EACH OTHER! OF COURSE THEY'RE GONNA DO IT! And I mean kiss. [ha, gotcha there perverted people!]  
  
Joey:*watches TV with blank stare* 200.. channels... nothing... good... on...  
  
Seto:Shut up Mutt.  
  
Lepris:Hug me Y/M!  
  
Y/M:alright. *hug*  
  
Lepris:ahhhh...*faints* *thought* now I can sell his shirt on eBAy!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shadow:I love upsetting people so much, I do it to homeless people!  
  
Yugi:Review!  
  
Ryou:You must.  
  
MOkuba:If you want sugar.  
  
Yami:and everyone loves sugar.  
  
Y/Si:Yes they do! *hugs Bakura*  
  
Bakura:^____^  
  
Wanna torture a Yami? Maybe mine? Post a review with what you'd like to do to them, your name, and which Yami! and also place 1-800-HURT-A-YAMI somewhere where I can see it.  
  
Shadow:*Austin Powers accent*You gotta have lots of mojo baby! *words 'lots of mojo' appear on his hand, just like in GoldMember* 


	8. Chapter something

Shadow:^_^  
  
Yami:What's he so happy about?  
  
Y/Sh:'South Park:Bigger, Longer, and Uncut' premiered for the first time on TV.  
  
Yami:oh.  
  
Y/Sh:Time to snap him out of it. [whack! I guess you can guess, right? HInt:it starts with a M and ends with T]  
  
Shadow:*sees chibi person on the ground*Hey! Check this out!  
  
Mai:It looks like a chibi YamiShadow!  
  
Tea:Only cuter!  
  
Y/S:*thought*she thinks I'm cute? SCORE!  
  
Shadow:I shall call him... *puts pinky to mouth like Dr. Evil in Austin Powers* Yami-Mini-Me!  
  
=Y/S bursts out laughing  
  
Y/S:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THAT'S SO FUC*IN HILARIOUS!!!!!!  
  
Shadow:So's your face.  
  
Y/S:Nani?  
  
Shadow:Nothin  
  
DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN YGO, SOUTH PARK, OR THE SOUTH PARK MOVIE, OR THE SONG 'UNCLE F***ER  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter something: 2 days left: Romance in the air.  
  
SUMMARY=Now where were we? Hmm. '7 Minutes In heaven', uh, me and Serenity go into closet, Joey's bored of watching TV, Keiko, Ali, Silver and Y/Si are still here, Isis is here, My Yami and Tea are still in a straightjacket, and I'm still wondering how the fuck these people got here! Jesus Christ people, give me a fucking break!  
  
Shadow:Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, MotherMother Fuck, MotherMother Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, 1,2,1,2,1,2,1,2.  
  
Mai:where the Fuck did you learn that profanity!  
  
Shadow:Pretty fuckin sweet, huh?  
  
Mai:No.  
  
Shadow:What's the problem, bitch? *to Bakura*Your a bone-biting bastard, Uncle Fucker! [I decided to put my South Park knowledge to good use =D]  
  
Bakura:Nani?  
  
Shadow:Nothin. Before I go into the closet, I'd like to make a performance with My Yami. *snaps fingers*  
  
Y/S:*no straightjacket*I see. heh.  
  
Shadow:Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...... Shut you fucking face uncle fucker!Your a cock sucking ass licking uncle fucker!Your an uncle fucker yes its true,nobody fucks uncles quite like you!Shut your fucking face uncle fucker!Your the one that fucked you uncle uncle fucker!You don't eat or sleep oR mow the lawn,you just fuck your uncle all day long!  
  
*fart noises*  
  
Y/S:whats goinig on here?!  
  
*more fart noises*  
  
Y/S:ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......Shut your fucking face uncle fucker,your a boner biting bastard uncle fucker!Your an uncle fucker I must say,well you fucked your uncle yesterday!Haha!Uncle fucker,thats U-N-C-L-E Fuck you!Uncle fucker!!!!!Tonight!Suck my balls!  
  
Seto:Uh, no thanks. *walks away and shudders*  
  
Serenity:^_^ Come on. *Drags Shadow to closet*  
  
Shadow:*thought*I'm always the 'guy who gets dragged on the ground'  
  
=Into the closet we go!^_^ [A/N I like romance, I just do bad writing it, I gotta stick to comedy]  
  
Serenity:Uh, Shadow?  
  
Shadow:Yes?  
  
Serenity:Do you love me?  
  
Shadow:...Yes. Same question to you.  
  
Serenity:Yes, I do, I'm not afraid to say it.  
  
Shadow:I see.  
  
Serenity:Just kiss me now.  
  
=The two edge closer, Serenity's arms around Shadow, and Shadow's around Serenity, and their lips touched as love filled the air. Between them of course, and they kept like this till the 7 minutes were up.  
  
Mai:Ok, times up, get out! *opens door* Well, well, well.  
  
Shadow/Serenity:*still kissing*  
  
Shadow:*thought*^________________________^  
  
=Keiko, Yugi, Ali, Yami, Silver, Ryou, Y/Si and Bakura were just staring at the couple, and staring  
  
Seto:*death glare and charges at Shadow* WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!*grabs Shadow and starts choking him*  
  
Shadow:*gasping for air* YOU.. Little. BITCH!!! *kicks Seto in the Nuts and puts him in a straightjacket*  
  
Seto:OWWW!!!  
  
Shadow:*still gasping for air*Ow.  
  
Serenity:Shadow!*comes to his side*Are you alright?  
  
Shadow:Yeah I'm good. Excuse me for a second.*wields M. Flute like a switch knife as a blade comes out of the flute*  
  
Serenity:*holds Shadow back*No, don't!  
  
Shadow:*silent*.......Alright.  
  
Y/S:Awww.  
  
Shadow:By the way, this is just second class of the plane, grab your stuff and follow me, we're heading to 1st class.  
  
Joey:So we've been on 2nd class the whole time, go figure.  
  
=Everyone grabs their stuff and go to 1st class, except for Serenity, Mai, Keiko, Ali, Silver, and Y/Si, who have their 'boyfriends' carrying their stuff. Except for me. I had Y/Sh carry the stuff I was carrying.  
  
Y/S:so... much... stuff...  
  
Shadow:Uh, let me make it easier.*snaps fingers*  
  
=All of Shadow's, Y/S's, and Serenity's stuff is shrunken into 3 suitcases  
  
Y/S:Sweet, this is much better. *yells to guys* By the way, I was joking about Tristian being gay earlier.  
  
Tristan:*thought*Whew, I thought they were gonna think I was gay the whole flight!  
  
Joey:Oh, Ok, that make sense, since he hasn't been hitting on us.  
  
=Seto Kaiba and TEa are dragged onto 1st class by little golf carts since now they are in straightjackets  
  
=1st Class.  
  
Shadow:It's basically the exact same, only there are rooms for us now, now let me count... 11 rooms, Ok pick your room!   
  
=And the room pairings went as so  
  
Shadow/Serenity  
  
Yugi/Keiko  
  
Yami/Ali  
  
Ryou/Silver  
  
Bakura/Y-Si  
  
Joey/Tristan  
  
Mai/Isis  
  
Rebecca/Tea  
  
Marik/Y-M  
  
Seto/Mokuba  
  
Y/Sh gets a room by himself  
  
Y/Sh:^_^  
  
Shadow: I swear I'm forgetting someone... oh yeah I think it was Lepris, but she left.  
  
Mai:Ok let's countinue the game!  
  
Shadow:NO!  
  
Mai:why  
  
Shadow:Cuz I said so.  
  
Mai:=( *cries*  
  
Shadow:NO CRYING!  
  
Serenity:Why do you have to be mean?  
  
Shadow:It's just to some people.  
  
Serenity:I'll give you a kiss and $5 if you don't be mean to anyone the rest of the day, till we go to bed.  
  
Shadow:Hmm.. ok! *snaps fingers*  
  
=Tea and Seto are free from Straightjackets  
  
Tea/Seto:FREEEDOMMM!  
  
Shadow:Oy! I'm going to take a nap.*leaves*  
  
Y/S:I got a room by myself!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shadow:^_^  
  
Y/S:^_^  
  
Ryou/Yugi/Mokuba:*steals some cookies* WWHHHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!!!!!!BAKURA GOT SHOT BY THE FBI!!!!!!!!!!!!! I BELIEVE BIG BUTTS CAN SOAR THE SKIESSS!!!!!!!! I BELIEVE SHEEP CAN FLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow:That's messed up right there.  
  
Y/S:Hell yes.  
  
Seto:DDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAMmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnn that must be a lot of sugar.  
  
Shadow:More than you can imagine.  
  
Y/S:WAy more.  
  
Yami:Please R+R!  
  
Shadow:Remember I shall give you sugar, just not now!  
  
When Yu-Gi-Oh Goes Bad, AGAIN!  
  
By Shadow the Idiot 


	9. Chapter Why do you always have to ask me...

Shadow:Note to self: Kill Lots of people.  
  
Seto:What's with him?  
  
Shadrin:He's pissed off.  
  
Shadow:...MemotoselfMemotoselfMemotoselfMemotoselfMemotoself:The gum under these chairs.. it's really good.  
  
Girls:Ewwwwwwww!!!  
  
Shadow:...*silence**points to nowhere in particular, oh Seto's briefcase*COOOOOOOOKKKKKKKIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou/Mokuba/Yugi:*play tug-of-war with Seto over the briefcase since Shadow gave them the idea that there was a cookie in there*  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
=====NOTICE=====  
  
Shadow:In case some people don't know HOW my yami came to be... I found the Millenium Flute one day brung to me by a birdy.... which the birdy got eaten by a black cat the walked across the street in front of me, went under a ladder, and had a mirror fall on it later on... now I see why my yami's a big problem. And my Yami's name is now Shadrin... weird.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 'Why do you always have to ask me what chapter it is?':1 day left... Thank Ra, God, Buddha, whoever.  
  
Rebecca:If this is first class, what was that pilot room downstairs?  
  
Shadow:Fun game for little kids...  
  
Everyone stares at Keiko now... since we know she isn't a little kid.... sort of. We actually don't know her age, but she looks around oh... NOT-LITTLE-KID-ISH????  
  
Keiko:Why are you staring at me???  
  
Shadow:You WERE in that pilot game with Rebecca... which no one realized except me till now...  
  
Shadrin:Yeah... and Ali just popped out of nowhere... even though she's your Yami.  
  
Tea:KARAOKE!!!  
  
Shadrin:AAAHHHHHHH!Don't do that...  
  
Tea:Sorry but there's a karaoke machine over there. *points to Karaoke Machine version 3.cherry pie...wait, what?*  
  
Shadrin:...right.  
  
Shadow:Man, there's a lot of things I don't know about this plane!  
  
Serenity:I thought you were napping?  
  
Shadow:Forget napping. Oh wait, I forgot, I can't torture people... damn.*telepathically* MARIK  
  
Marik:*telepathically*what? [A.N.-Malik/hikari Marik/yami  
  
Shadow:*telepathically*....POOPSICLE!!!!!!  
  
Marik:???  
  
SHadow:Heh. [A.N.-Got you there didn't I, yeah, IN YOUR FRIGGIN EYE!]  
  
Shadrin:Back to the matter at hand...  
  
Shadow:Forget it, I just remembered, everytime I bring more people they just pop out of nowhere.  
  
All:X_@  
  
Shadow:I really hate you guys...  
  
Serenity:I thought you loved me... =(  
  
Shadow:I said 'guys'.  
  
Serenity:Oh yeah. =)  
  
Shadow:But literally, I hate all the guys here, you guys are just plain annoying right now. except myself, I don't hate myself, otherwise I'd be dead.  
  
Shadrin:Mi casa is not su casa.  
  
Bakura:what the f*** did he just say?  
  
Shadow:He said in spanish 'my house is not your house'  
  
Shadrin:*to Seto* su casa is mi casa.  
  
Shadow:Now he just said that Seto's house is his house, and BTW he doesn't live with me either. he lives in a formation of cardboard boxes outside my house.  
  
=Everyone just stares at everyone else.... really really REALLY creepy  
  
=Shadow and Bakura now are playing checkers [A.N.- which reminds me, I had a dream of me and Bakura playing checkers.... FOREVER!]  
  
Shadow:Wait, what the hell am I doing?  
  
Bakura:That's what I'd like to know.  
  
Shadow:Damn Plane won't go to Jamaica, I'm just glad it's only one more day...  
  
SHadrin:Aibou, I'm going to throw the sugar cookies out the window, k?  
  
Shadow:M'kay.  
  
Yugi/Yami/Mokuba/Ryou:NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MMMMMMYYYYYYYY PPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEECCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
=cookies are thrown out the window.  
  
Shadow:Good, no more randomness...  
  
Shadrin:Sea weed is made of 50% sea, 50% weed.  
  
Shadow:Or not...  
  
Seto:Now what?  
  
Shadow:How about Joey farts on your head?  
  
=Joey hops onto Seto's head and farts, um, air freshener, aisle something?  
  
Seto:AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! THE SMELLLLLL!!!!!!!!! IT BURNS, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow:Somebody's over reacting.  
  
Shadrin:Yep.  
  
Shadow:*snaps fingers* here's a solution... sort of.  
  
Shadrin:*as chibi and looks at himself*ahhhh!  
  
Tea:*spots my chibi yami*CCCUUUUUTTTEEEEE!!!*picks chibi shadrin up and hugs him, tightly*  
  
Chibi Shadrin:can't bweathe...  
  
Shadow:*takes deep breath* I can't believe I'm about to do this... *snaps fingers*  
  
=Shadrin is back to normal, but still being hugged by Tea. Now the 2 just stare at each other, blank faces.  
  
Shadow:I can't believe I just did that.  
  
Mai:What the hell is this, the show where people get together and become couples?  
  
Shadow:It depends, are you and Joey next in line?  
  
Mai:*facefault*...  
  
Shadow:Works everytime, I just need to tweak it a bit everytime.  
  
Tea:*puts Shadrin down and just walks off*  
  
Shadrin:*does same but walks off in a different direction*  
  
Shadow:Nobody...Walks off on me.*claps hands*  
  
=Tea and Shadrin appear all of a sudden, wearing belts that attach to each others belts, making them inseperable, since the fabric of it is so rubbery, it's hard to rip/tear/break/whatever.  
  
Shadrin:Aibou, why are you doing this?  
  
Tea:Yeah, I want some answers too!  
  
Shadow:Walk out on me, pay the consequences. You'll be freed when we get to Jamaica. *checks out the plane*Man, this plane is more complicated than I thought. Joey could walk 6 inches into the kitchen and become lost. Wait, there's a kitcheN?*stomach growls* I'm gone *runs off.*  
  
Shadrin:Everybody's talking about blowing up the neighborhood, Everybody's gonna break it up today, Everybody's talking about blowing up the neighborhood, Runnin just to get away  
  
Keiko/Ali/Silver/Y. Silver:SHUT UP!  
  
Shadrin:...No.  
  
Keiko, Ali, Silver and Y/S go crazy on Shadrin, and severly injuring him.  
  
Shadrin:...Ow.  
  
Tea:Stupid. Let me help you.*starts acting like a nurse, putting bandages and crap on Shadrin*  
  
Shadow:I should have let him stay a chibi. I could have called him chibi-me...haha.  
  
Shadrin:*fully healed, he's a FAST healer*Ok, I feel better now.  
  
Pilot on Intercom:Attention passengers, you will no longer roam around as you wish, you may sit in the chairs presented after this message, or go to your rooms.  
  
=Chairs pop out of nowhere.  
  
=Guys just do nothing like the bunch of idiots they are  
  
=Kirby pops out of nowhere [Kirby: A pink puffball belonging to NINTENDO]  
  
Shadow:Kirby, cool, mine.  
  
Kirby:Hiii!!! [I think Kirby can only say hi and some other stuff]  
  
Girls:KAWAIII!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow:Kirby... suck em up.  
  
=Kirby uses of it's [???] powers and inhales lots of air, bringing whatever gets caught in it into KIrby's mouth. In this case the girls.  
  
Kirby:*inhaling air with the girls, and some food^_^*  
  
Kirby:*barfs up a slobbey mess of girls*  
  
Mai:NOW WHAT WAS THAT FOR???  
  
Shadow:Just be lucky for 2 things, A. I didn't get all of you, B. Kirby just thought you guys were sandwhiches until he tasted you, C. I had nothing to do with this.  
  
=Because of certain 'events' Serenity was the only one not covered in spit... uh, don't look at me like that...  
  
Mai:That was 3.  
  
Shadow:So?  
  
Ali:YAMI!!! SEND HIM TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami:...ok.  
  
Shadow:Riight. Like he could.  
  
Yami:*tries doing mind crush to Shadow, failed miserably, but still trying*  
  
Shadow:There's a very calm solution to this. *walks up to Yami and hands him a cookie*  
  
Yami:*nibbles on cookie*  
  
Shadow:^_^U hehhehheh.  
  
Pilot on Intercom thingy:We shall arrive in Jamaica in 12 hours.  
  
Shadow:YAY!!!  
  
=lATER that evening  
  
what|happens|when|an|idiot|meets|his|echo? Don't look at me, read on to find out!  
  
= In Joey/Tristan's room  
  
Joey:*talking into a echo cup* I'm pretty.  
  
Echo Cup:I'm pretty.  
  
Joey:I'm prettier.  
  
Echo Cup:I'm prettier.  
  
Joey:NO I am!  
  
Echo Cup:NO I am!  
  
Joey:You're dumb!  
  
Echo Cup:You're dumb!  
  
Joey:I know you are but what am I?  
  
Echo Cup:I know you are but what am I?  
  
Joey:Oh, he's good.  
  
Tristan:Christ, he's and idiot.  
  
=Shadow/Serenity's Room  
  
Shadow:I'm going to bed.  
  
Serenity:Yeah, me too.  
  
Shadow:Then give me the Five bucks and the kiss.  
  
Serenity:No, you were mean to the girls today.  
  
Shadow:*_*U That was Kirby.  
  
Serenity:Same difference.  
  
Shadow:Speaking of the Puff himself, where is he? KIRBY!  
  
Kirby:*pops out of nowhere*  
  
Shadow:Oh there you are, just wanted to know where you are before I go to sleep.  
  
Kirby:*already sleeping*  
  
Shadow:*_* Oh well, sleepy time.  
  
=Shadow, Serenity, and Kirby go to sleep to get ready for their arrival in Jamaica.  
  
=Shadrin's room  
  
Shadrin:*keeps surfing channels on TV* 3000 channels, nothing good, oh, wait... SUPERMODELS MUD WRESTLING, YEAH!!!!!!!!Hmmm...YEAH!!!!!!AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[I need to get my Yami some therapy]  
  
Tea:You're perverted.  
  
Shadrin:S***, I forgot about the little 'bonding' belt.  
  
Tea:'Bonding' Belt  
  
Shadrin:My aibou told me we were supposed to 'Bond' while we had this belt on.  
  
Tea:'bond'... right.  
  
Shadrin:Bond? James Bond!  
  
Tea:*giggles*  
  
Shadrin:I'm sleeping *falls on bed and sleeps*  
  
Tea:Might as well, we're stuck till tomorrow. *sleeps next to him*  
  
=Seto/Mokuba's room  
  
Mokuba:*rocking back and forth in a corner sucking his thumb*Sugar... must... have... sugar...  
  
Seto:I'll get you some sugar tomorrow when we arrive in Jamaica, now go to sleep. zzz... -_- zzz...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shadow:We  
  
Shadrin:Would  
  
Yami:Like  
  
Yugi:It  
  
Ryou:If  
  
Bakura:You  
  
Malik:Would  
  
Marik:Review  
  
Keiko:For  
  
Ali:Us  
  
Tea:Please???  
  
Brought to you by: Hurt one of the Yami's by dialing 1-800-HURT-A-YAMI, and Joey Wheeler's 'Echo Cup for Idiots'  
  
Shadow:^________^ 


	10. wHAT'S 2 plus 2?

Shadow:FLCL[Fooly Cooly], one of THE BEST shows ever!  
  
Yugi:REally?  
  
Shadow:Uh, it has randomness?  
  
=bunch of the demented authors/authoressess run to tvs to watch FLCL  
  
Shadrin:I like pie  
  
Shadow:Sure...  
  
Kirby:*thought*I WANT PIE!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 10:Bout' time we got here  
  
=ohhh about 12:00 noon  
  
=Ryou, Yugi, Yami, and Mokuba had somehow got sugar high, as usual, Shadrin and Tea purposly took a nap together... I really got to get my Yami some therapy, and Kirby's eating all the food he can see.Yeah, no pie yet.  
  
=Joey starts eating pie  
  
=Correction:Now there is pie  
  
Shadow:Are we there yet?  
  
Seto:No.  
  
Mai:How about now?  
  
Seto:No.  
  
Mokuba:Now?  
  
Seto:No.  
  
Joey:Now?  
  
Seto:No.  
  
Kirby:Now?  
  
Seto:NO!!!wait, WHAT THE F***???  
  
Shadow:Cool, Kirby said something else besides hi.  
  
=Kirby steals Joey's pie  
  
Joey:Hey, mY PIE!  
  
Kirby:*flips joey 'da bird'* [wait, can kirby do that?]  
  
Shadow:O_oU  
  
Seto:*sees giant sign outside plane* Ooooh, check this out. *reads sign* Wel, com, 2 , jam, aica  
  
'Welcome to Jamaica!'  
  
Shadow:Yep, he's a real genius.*reveals beam sword... a pink one*Now... *cuts bonding belt*  
  
Shadrin/TEa:*wake up and see they are no longer restrained*FREEDOM!!!!!!!*hug each other then realize what they're doing* O_o EWwWwwww!!!*back away from each other*  
  
Shadow:hehehe...*snaps fingers*  
  
Shadrin:*chibitized*ah...S***!  
  
=crap loads of girls screaming Kawaii run after my chibitized yami. Which includes the girls on the plane, but they are stuck on the plane, there fore Shardin has nowhere to hide. except in Seto's pants.  
  
Chibi Shadrin:aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!*goes and hides in Seto's Pants*  
  
Girl:*sees Seto's increase in his pants*OOOOHhhhh.... what's that? *pokes at the chibi hiding in his pants*  
  
Seto:*has BIG perverted smile*Wouldn't you like to know?  
  
Girl:PERVERT!*smacks Seto and kicks him in the nuts, fortunate for him, Chibi Shadrin is there*  
  
Chibi Shadrin:Ow..., I had to hide next to that... 'place'.  
  
Seto:*rubbing his face*oww...*rips chibi out of his pants*THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!!  
  
Girl:EEEwwwwwwwwwwww you had a chibi in your pants!*smacks him again*  
  
Seto:Damn it! Why do I keep getting smacked by girls?  
  
Shadow:Cuz you cocky! Cocky like a chicken!  
  
Seto:*turns head sideways in confusion* O_o  
  
Shadow:*snaps fingers*  
  
Shadrin:*returns to normal*O_O Night...mare...  
  
Shadow:Yep.  
  
=The plane lands, and they are now in da airport, Jamiacan Airport!  
  
=Shadow enters the airport with a forklift with everyone's stuff on it... a majority of it's Mai's.  
  
Shadow:Shadrin, take over, drive wherever, just don't drop the stuff and meet us when we get our ride to where we're staying.  
  
Shadrin:k. *gets in forklift with evil face*  
  
=Bakura and Marik go with Shadrin  
  
[A.N.- Malik/Guud Marik/Yami that likes pie]  
  
Shadrin:Time to run some people over*goes off running people over*  
  
Shadow:*looks over at Shadrin*eh.never mind. *looks around*  
  
Tea:Hey look!*points to girl with sign*  
  
=Everyone goes over to girl with sign that says 'Shadow and Friends'  
  
Shadow:Ok, before we introduce ourselves-*cut off*  
  
Girl:I already know who you are, otherwise I wouldn't be here.  
  
Shadow:Right. And you should have to change the sign to 'Shadow, his Girlfriend, his friend Kirby, and a bunch of insane people'  
  
Girl:Ok. By the way, I'm stephanie.  
  
Shadow:Riight.  
  
Stephanie:Are those 3 people riding the forklift with you too?  
  
Shadow:Yeah.  
  
Stephanie:Just one question.  
  
Shadow:what?  
  
Stephanie:What's 2+2?  
  
Shadow:*narrating*Damn it I thought. It hit me as she said the question. I never knew what 2+2 was. What am I gonna do now?  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shadrin:You don't know what 2+2 is?  
  
Shadow:Of course I do, it's 4 1/2  
  
Shadrin:_Right.  
  
REVIEW IF YOU WANT YOUR SUGAR, AND IF YOU WANNA BE IN THE STORY, OR JUST MESS AROUND FOR A CHAPTER, OK THEN, JUST REVIEW WITH DESCRIPS AND STUFF I SHOULD KNOW TO PUT IN THE STORY. THEN SUGAR.LOTSOFSUGAR,DACHOCOLATLYKINDTOO. 


End file.
